The Jinchuuriki Fortune Hunter
by Monty Viper
Summary: Naruto was rescued from the village at a young age by an unlikely duo. Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan. Four years later he continues training to follow in their footsteps while avoiding hired men sent by Eddy Raja...and his own parents. Uncharted 1 set.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up? I've really wanted to work on this story for a bit now so here it is. Oh and my bio has a list of crossovers I want to get to in the near or distant future, just in case you're curious. I know the fanfiction site doesn't allow fics with non-historical or non-fictional characters. So I can't mention "You-Know-Who" aside from the quote below unless I want to get suspended or get the story taken off. Don't worry I'll find a way around that. This is actually my first action scene involving guns so it won't be that good. This story will be set in Uncharted Drakes Fortune but if it gets popular enough, will go into Among Thieves. If this story doesn't get too many review in a few months I'll discontinue it and work on Konoha Alive and Konoha's Watchmen. Got to give the people what they want. Not much to say so...HAJIME!**

**Chapter 1: Ambushed**

_There must be a beginning of any great matter, but the continuing unto the end until it be thoroughly finished yields the true glory~Sir Francis Drake, 1587_

When Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was born, his parents planned for him to be a shinobi of the hidden leaf village, Konohagakure, they believed it was his destiny. So their surprise when a Nine-Tail Fox attacked the village. Naruto's father, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, had no choice but to sacrifice his life to seal it away into his only son and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, supposedly dying in child birth. After the entire village saw him as a demon and tortured and scorned him beyond reason, two treasure hunters visiting the village to steal a rare artifact, seeing the boy's treatment and smuggling him out, and training Naruto to be a thief just like them...it was safe to say there was no such thing as destiny..

But that was about four years ago and the past was is in the past.

Naruto was currently in a wet suit on an old fisherman's boat near the coast of some island. He had blonde spiky hair that jetted out in all directions. Bright blue eyes and his trademark three whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks. He was leaning on a few stacked crates and was enjoying the view of the ocean. One of the perks of traveling the world. The twelve year old boy glanced over at the sole reason he was on this boat. Elena Fisher, one of the reporters of International Geo T.V. After much searching, the woman finally managed to track down his brother, Nathan Drake, and offered to fund an expedition for her show. He agreed and here they were, grave robbing his surrogate brother's ancestor. He glanced over at the two and saw Elena in a normal wet suit, aside from shorter shorts, filming her point of interest. She had blonde hair, darker than his, in a pony tail and holding up a camera. She was narrating into it, while slowly maneuvering around the point of interest. What was the point of interest? A brown coffin that looked to be centuries old with some images carved into it but were just too old and faded to be recognized. He saw Nate drive a crowbar into the side of the coffin. He was wearing a full body wet suit just like his. He returned his attention back at the ocean again and took in the beauty of the sight once more. Eventually he heard Nate call his name and asked for assistance. He walked over to him and saw that he was struggling to pry open the lid of the coffin. The boy walks over to him and grasps the crowbar still halfway inf the coffin. With their combined strength they popped off the lid with ease.

"For example, you can't defile an empty coffin." Drake says to Elena and slides the lid off the coffin up to reveal nothing except for a small metal box.

"What the hell-?" the blonde woman curses. Nathan takes the small box out of the coffin and opens it. Inside is a small leather book, also faded. He takes out the book and flips through the pages. It appeared to be some sort of diary or journal. While many people would be frustrated or confused, the bearded man laughed.

"You devil." he says, referring to his ancestor. Even Naruto had an "Well I'll be damned" look. While she didn't get any remains, this did look promising. The woman resumes filming and moves closer to get a glimpse of the book.

"What is it? C'mon, hold it up-" The supposed descendant of a famous explorer quickly turns around and covers the lens with his hand.

"No, no, no- no way. The deal was for a coffin, that's it." The reporter frowned.

"Wait a minute, if my show hadn't have funded this expedition, you wouldn't have-" Naruto interrupted her.

"Hey, hey...You got your story, lady." he said trying to defuse this whole situation but it just made blonde scowl and return her gaze at his brother.

"Look, Mr. Drake, you signed a contract." At hearing the threat Drake laughed and Naruto smirked. They were treasure hunters, thieves, legal stuff didn't mean jack shit to them. The two males heard some sort of motor out in the distance. They both glanced out towards the ocean and frowned.

"I have a right to see every single thing that-" Drake raised his and to stop her.

"Whoa, whoa – could you hold that thought?" he said with his eyes still focused on the potential threat. He walks over to a walkie-talkie on a nearby crate and picks it up. He turns it on and says to the other side.

"Sully? Uh, we got some trouble. Hurry it up." The woman hurries over to Drake with a worried expression. She sets the camera on a crate and asked.

"Okay, Okay – what's going on?"

"Pirates," Naruto answers gaining her attention.

"Pirates?" she worriedly questions as she turns her head back to the boy. Drake picks up two white cases, one square and one rectangular and sets them both down on a crate next to Naruto.

"Yeah the modern kind. They don't take prisoners." the older man said. He opens the square case, revealing to be filled with pistol and pistol ammunition and takes out a gun, Naruto took out 2 and set them on the crate.

"At least not male prisoners." the blonde says, recalling the women were usually sold and used as sex slaves. The sheer thought alone made his blood boil, but still remained stoic. He clicked open the rectangular case and pulls out a black guarded katana and strap, he unsheathed it to reveal it was about three feet long, hilt and blade included, and had a black hilt. He strapped the blade to his back diagonal wise and grabbed the pistols.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Naruto points out to the sea, to her terror, she sees several pirate ships approaching them.

"Uh, sh-shouldn't we call the authorities or something?" the reporter suggests nervously. Drake chuckles sheepishly.

"That'd be a great idea, but we don't exactly have a permit to be here." the woman scowled.

"What?"

"Yeah, so unless you wanna end up in jail we should probably handle this ourselves." said the fortune hunter as he begins loading gun.

"W-What's worse?" she stuttered out. Naruto walks up to her and hands her one of his guns.

"I guess you haven't been in this region's jail before, do you know how to use one of these." the reporter looks at him as if he grew a second head.

"W-Wait! You're gonna fight? You need to get some where safe! Your just a kid!" Naruto remained calm and gestured her to stop.

"Calm down. Like I said, I can take care of myself, so do you known how to use of these." the boy asked, gesturing to one of the guns in his hands. Seeing no use in arguing, she merely grabbed the gun and replied.

"Yeah, it's like a camera...You just, you point and shoot, right?" Naruto grinned and gave a brief nod.

"Good girl," he said loading his gun. He finishes and look up at her once more. "Here we go." Naruto then runs to a the crate next to the case holding the guns and ammo for emergencies and takes cover as one of the pirate boats begin to reach the boat. Not seeing any other options the woman crouches down near a crate next to him. The boat finally comes to a halt and two pirates, wearing rags as clothing and bandanas begin to open fire. Drake takes cover behind a crane and aims his gun at a barrel in the boat . He pulls the trigger and the barrel explodes in a ball of fire. It severely wounds the bandit farthest and sends the closest one flying into the sea. Drake finishes off the wounded pirate with a shot to the head and turns his attention to the new boat to the right.

"Hurry it up Sully." the explorer's descendent said to himself.

"How'd they find us out here?" The woman asks Naruto. Naruto pops out of cover and manages to hit one of the pirates dead center in the chest. He pops back in and replied.

"These guys have been tailing us for weeks, we thought we lost them."

"How'd they find us out here?" Before Naruto could answer the fellow blonde's question, they heard another explosion. They peeked around cover to see that Drake shot another barrel and blew apart most of the bandit's boat.

"Less talking more shooting!" The black haired individual yelled. "C'mon, Sully, where are you?" he questions to himself. To the right of Naruto and the woman, two pirates were able to sneak around the boat and climbed onto the ship.

"They're climbing aboard!" The reporter panicked. With out skipping a beat Naruto ran towards them with his sword drawn in one hand and his gun in the other. The pirates were too late to see the threat as the blonde stabbed the closest one in the chest. The soon to be dead man drops to his knees and Naruto aimed his gun over the man's shoulder and shoots the other in the head. He pulls his sword out and saw that the bandit was in blissful unconsciousness, but would still die of blood loss very soon. He quickly retreated and returned to his original cover behind the crate. The woman was starring at him in complete shock and horror.

"Y-You killed them." Naruto rolled his eyes and said.

"No shit Sherlock." The woman was even more stunned at his choice of language. The twelve year old peered out of cover to see that his surrogate brother/father had already dispatched four other pirates attempting to board the ship. A not so bright pirate decided to board the ship in the same place the other two Naruto killed just moments ago...

Without a gun...

Taking pity on the poor sap, the blonde waited for him to get within range. When he did, he delivered a mean hook to the man's ribs, nearly shattering them, elbowed him in the jaw, actually breaking it, and ended it with a roundhouse, sending him to the railing and knocking himself out. After that, he couldn't see any other pirates in sea or deck that was alive or conscious. It wasn't over unfortunately, as another ship appeared, but had a rocket launcher attached to it!

"Oh my God! That one's got some kind of rocket launcher!" It began to circle the boat like a shark circles its prey. The wielder eventually fired off a rocket and effectively destroyed Drake's cover.

"Whoa. Okay, that's not good." he said obviously. The pirate shot another rocket and almost hit Naruto. He ducked out of the way in time, but hit the ship's engine instead. The bandit begins to laugh and insult the one's aboard in a language no one could understand, all the while firing missile after missile.

"What's that?" Drake and Naruto both look up to where the reporter was pointing and saw and seaplane flying overhead.

"Whooo! All right, Sully!" Another explosion takes a chuck out of the boat "Oh – I don't think I'm getting my security deposit back. Cavalry's here." the older man cheers.

"Oh, thank God!" the woman praises. Her celebration was cut short as the boat started to explode.

"Oh shit! Whole ship's gonna blow. We gotta jump!" Naruto ordered.

"Yeah...Oh, wait!" she runs back to a crate

"What are you doing?" Drake impatiently asks. She picks up her video camera, still recording and runs back to the two.

"Okay...okay.."

"Come on! Go!" Naruto orders as he runs to closest side of the boat.

"All right!" the other blonde says before jumping over the side. Drake and Naruto volley over the side of the boat, and not a second too soon as the whole boat explodes as soon as they hit the water. The pirate angrily searches the water for any signs of the three but found none. He sails away, Eddy was going to be pissed.

Once the coast was clear, the two fortune hunter resurface under the wing of the newly arrived seaplane. As the they gasp for breath the nearby side door opens to reveal a much older man, most likely in his 50s, with short gray hair and a gray mustache. He was wearing a light green, short sleeved, collared shirt and beige pants. He had a cigar in his mouth and was laughing.

"I can't leave you two alone for a minute, can I?" the elderly man asks rhetorically. The other two laugh right along with him.

"We had everything under control until they blew up the boat, pops!" the blonde tried to defend. The three hear a faint swishing noise and turn their attention to the reporter swimming towards them, camera still in her hand above the water.

"You alright?" Drake asks.

"Nothing that years of therapy won't fix." she replied tiredly. After going on a long expedition, having to fight for your life, seeing a twelve year old slaughter four pirates, and nearly being blown to bits, you tend to be a little worn out. She makes it to the plane, where Sully, being the gentleman he is, takes the camera from her so she can climb the ladder.

"Well, if it isn't the beautiful and talented Elena Fisher." the eldest man flirts as he grasps her hand to help her up. The now identified woman reaches the top step and replies.

"Flattery will get you screen time."

"Yeah, I'm more of a behind-the-scenes kind of guy. Victor Sullivan." he introduces himself as he takes her hand, still in his grip, and kisses it.

"Oh..." she replies out of flattery and surprise. The two walk toward the front as Naruto climbs the ladder on his own with Drake following.

"For God's sake, what's the point of flirting if you're too old to get any action." Naruto muttered to himself.

"What was that squirt?" Sullivan asks threateningly, turning his head back to him.

"Nothing, pops." Victor turns his head back and continues walking. Drake chuckles at the antics of his brother and father in everything aside for blood. He pulls up the ladder and closes the door.

"What do you say we get out of here before we attract any more attention." he says before taking off the top part of the wet suit to reveal a long sleeved blue shirt underneath.

Sometime later, the plane is flying high in the sky with Sullivan piloting and Drake co-piloting. The older of the two turns to the other.

"Well?" The black haired man holds up the diary previously found in his ancestor's coffin.

"A little present from my ancestor." Sully laughs and takes a look at the small book.

"Ho Ho, So you found the coffin? Wait a minute-" he glances at the pages of the journal "is this what I think it is?" He asked, finally realizing just _what _the present was. Drake closes the book and replies.

"His lost diary. He faked his death, just like I said, Sully. He must've been onto something big." Naruto and Elena were in two seperate chairs, Naruto behind Drake, and Elena behind Sullivan. The boy sighed and rolled his eyes when he heard his brother figure talk. He always tended to dream big but was shockingly right most of the time. But what were they going to find this time. A city of gold? An Asian mythological utopia?

Time would tell.

The blonde glanced over at the woman, who turned around from her chair and handed Nate the gun back, she smiled and said.

"Thanks for the loan, Mr. Drake. I think I've earned a look at that diary, when we land." Naruto narrowed his eyes at her but she didn't notice. He was very reluctant letting her tag along but Drake managed to convince him, saying she would only take a look at the coffin and then leave. Now she was curious about the diary, if Nathan was right and this was something big, she he needed to go...one way or another.

Later that day, Nate, Sully, and Naruto were all in another boat docked by a pier. They were all surrounding a table and Drake was giving the other two individuals a "brief" lecture on his ancestor's famous expeditions. Ms. Fisher on the other hand was on the pier next to them pacing back and forth along the strip of wood and talking on a cell phone, it must of have a good connection.

"Yes that's what I said it blew up." she said to the person on the other side, completely ignoring the gorgeous site of the palm trees, sunset, and small huts. "It sank!" She listens to the other end and responds. "No, that's why we have insurance right? Oh. Oh no, the camera – No, the camera's fine, don't worry about the camera." she replied trying to divert the person's attention away from the uninsured destruction of the boat to the fact that they still had a story. "No...still as good as new..." Elena set the camera down on a nearby barrel and continues talking. Meanwhile Nate resumes him argument with Sully

"Sully, the girl can hold her own. You should of seen her." Nate said in an attempt to sway Sully.

"Fine, you go on out there and tell her "we just found the lost city of gold". Maybe her producer can get it on the air tonight."

"Oh, come on..."

"Nate, – do you trust me?" he shrugged and said.

"More or less."

"Good, 'case we're gonna have every two-bit scumbag in the world racing us to this treasure unless we cut her loose right now."

"You're a real gentleman, Sully." Drake says sarcastically. Victor frowned and said.

"I know. It stinks. She'll get over it." Outside Elena is still talking on the phone.

"No, I don't – I don't care if we're over budget. I mean – Do you realize this could be like – the biggest story of the year?" She gazes at the boat with three males inside and sees the eldest wave at her. She uncomfortably waves back.

"Hi..." She says with a fake smile. After hearing a question on the other end she turns away and responds.

"No I don't trust them okay? Especially the kid, I saw him kill and swear without so much as batting an eyelash. No doubt he's already gotten drunk and lost his virginity by now...maybe that was a little harsh. Just get me the camera crew, and I promise you- she hears the sound of a boat engine and turns around to see the boat pulling away from the dock.

"Son of a bitch!" she curses to herself. She closes the phone and starts running to the end of the pier.

"HEY!" It was too late however as the boat was almost out of sight. "Should of see that one coming."

Elena sighs. She was going to have to call the producer back.

**And...done! What do you think? Good first chapter? Tell me what you think in the reviews. I'll take the criticisms as a compliment but please don't flame. Like I said, I managed to get around the rules of non-fictional characters and will continue the story. I'm rating this story T for now since the game is rated that and it has a few curses, for now at least. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. One more thing...NO I WILL NOT PAIR NARUTO WITH ANYONE FROM THE NARUTO SERIES SO DONT BOTHER ASKING!...sorry about that but I needed to make that clear since I'm bound to get a few review like that and some readers will skip the A/N.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up? Well time to for the next installment of The Jinchuuriki Fortune Hunter! To be honest this was just a thought in my head whenever I was playing Uncharted 2. I wasn't planning to make a story out of it until the idea just kept badgering me until I couldn't take it anymore. What I'm trying to say is that I didn't really plan on writing this but I'm glad I did. And others seem to think that too since people kept calling it "refreshing" in the reviews. Well I'm starting to ramble so its time to start the actual chapter!**

**Chapter 2: The heist!**

"Now tell me again...why are we here?" The gray haired man asked, clearly exhausted and somewhat frustrated. He and his surrogate son were currently cooped up in a very small hotel room. The room itself was pretty damned bland. One window, white walls, white sheets, hell the only thing in the whole room with any kind of color was the floor. Victor was currently putting together a sniper used by the GSG-9. The younger man, dressed in all black with a tranquilizer gun strapped to his right thigh, chuckled and answered.

"You mean in this room, or in this village."

"Both,"

"Well, we're in this room because it's right across from our target the Tsuindoragon Bijutsukan. And we're in this village because that castle holds the statue of Inari, the goddess of kitsunes."

"Do you really think risking our necks for a 4 inch piece of marble is worth it." Sully asked. He was more into the bigger type of treasurers, ones that could guarantee a big payoff, which he needed for that "little debt" he owed to that Eddy guy.

"One of the nine bijuu is a kitsune, this whole country and most of its neighbors aren't too fond of demons. Not to mention this village loathes kitsunes specifically, thanks to that attack 8 years ago. They've pretty much destroyed anything that has to do with foxes except a few valuable items and one of them is the statue carved by Chihiro Kamigakushi and the only reason it still exits is because the village leader managed to convince them it would be a type of memorial to those who were lost in the attack or some bullshit. All this adds up to a lot of cash a collector will offer." Nathan explained. This was probably one of the rarest pieces of art in the whole world and the village was either unaware of it, or just didn't want the money, which was highly unlikely.

"All the more reason why there is probably more security." Vic reminded him

"No worries, last night I did a quick scope in and out of the whole building before it closed and there are only three kids guarding it. One in the back entrance, one in the front, and one on the roof. These kids look much too young to sense our presences, and they're probably too young to be immune to the darts." He explained while holding up his gun. "Apparently, this place values its weapons _way_ more than art. I saw at least twelve full grown men guarding a small building, I asked around and the only thing in it was some kunai used by their former leader. Plus, that festival that's going on down there is going to distract a good chunk of the population. The ninjas are going to have to make sure the celebration doesn't get violent due to all the drunks. I even heard some of the guards talking about leaving their post early. This is by far the best chance we have." Sully raised an eyebrow at Drake's in-depth explanation.

"And where was I when this was all going on?" The man smirked.

"You were busy flirting with that chick in the trench coat." Victor involuntarily shuddered. After about an hour of flirting with her, the purple-haired woman had enough and threatened to summon snakes and have a poisonous one bite his junk off while the rest of them slowly crushed his body into fine paste. He wasn't too sure if that was a bluff or not so he called it quits and casually exited the facility.

Or got the fuck out of their as soon as possible. Whatever you want to call it.

"I'd rather not think about her." He finally finished assembling the gun and screwed the silencer on, causing Drake to frown.

"You know I don't think that kind of lethal force is necessary for immobilizing a bunch of kids." His father figure laughed.

"Who said anything about "immobilizing"." After a brief glare in his direction, he quickly added. "I'm kidding. I'll use this just in case a few of those ninjas tries to take you down while you make your escape." Nate did a quick gear check before approaching the window. The black- haired man lifted it up and exited the room before dangling on the bottom part of the window. He glanced around and saw a few bricks sticking out from the wall just above him. Placing one of his feet on the the bottom frame he quickly leaped up and managed to grab one of the bricks. Using the bricks like a make-shift ladder, the young treasure hunter managed to reach the top and pulled himself onto the roof.

He took out his binoculars to see that the castle was...completely unguarded. Well that wasn't entirely so, the three guards were all in one spot off on the side of the building. There was only one boy and he had those red eyes the village kept going on and on about. The other two were girls and they were on each side of him. They were just staring at him with awe and respect as if he was god himself. Drake shook his head, he hated fangirls. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, he quickly but quietly jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he finally reached the rooftop closest to the front entrance. Nate dropped down and crept up the stairs. He eventually reached the door and pulled out his tension wrench and managed to pick the lock with relative ease. Thank god these people didn't use and type of technology like alarms.

He slowly opened the door and sneaked inside. Drake scanned the room until he saw a glimpse of the statue off too the side, on a display table. Creeping to his prize, Nate saw that the statue was actually behind a few other statues, barely visible to the eye. As if the people who put it there were ashamed of owning the masterpiece. He plucked the statue from the assorted set and took a brief moment to admire its magnificent craftsmanship. The figure was so detailed despite its size and merely enhanced the goddess's beauty. He heard footsteps coming from just out side the front door. Nathan immediately ducked behind the table and peered in the direction of the noise.

It was one of those girls who was supposed to be guarding the building. Thankfully, she walked to a different small statue display table and shockingly picked one up. The girl looked at the golden statue of Buddha and smirked.

"I'm sure they won't notice _one _statue missing. My room does need something to liven it up." she said to seemingly no one. Drake narrowed his eyes dangerously at the girl. That art piece was easily worth 3 grand if it was real gold. She was treating it like simple wallpaper. He desperately wanted to just shoot the dart right into her back. However, he resisted, seeing as the other two might come and look for her if she was gone for too long. So she just let the girl stuff the statue into her pocket and casually walked out, still having that smug look on her face.

Once the coast was clear, Nate decided it would be best to go through the only unlocked door. He opened the door and quickly stepped out with his dart gun out. Luckily there was no one there. The fortune hunter went down the stairs once more and ran up the wall, barely grabbing hold of the edge of the roof. Pulling himself up, he simply mimicked his old route and reached the window, being met with a smiling Sullivan.

**And...done! I know this is a very short chapter but I'm not planning on updating this story for quite some time since I need time to organize the events and pairings that will happen in this story. I've actually had this done for about a week so I decided to just give you this instead of having you wait for a whole month for a complete chapter.**

**I know you probably expected something more interesting to happen during the heist but come on. Can't you let Drake steal one thing without having everything go to shit. Give the dude a break, he has made 2 bad ass games for you guys.**

**Yes, Nate was met with far too many lucky coincidences and the village does seem to be extremely stupid and arrogant but hey, its just fanfiction. Plus, do you really think could really take on highly skilled and persistent ninja?**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I promise a longer and better chapter before summer break ends.**

**R&R JA NE!**


End file.
